Lotos y girasoles
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Kanda se pasa todos los días hundido en el mutismo, Lavi... no para de escapar y escribir./ Laviyuu./ Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**_Pareja:_** _Kanda Yuu/Lavi._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Línea temporal:_** _Después de la guerra._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Hay spoilers del manga, también el fic tiene como característica de intercalar los eventos recientes con recuerdos. Si hay alguna confusión, solo díganla._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"._

* * *

 ** _Lotos y girasoles_**

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

 _—Estoy dando muchas cosas por tu causa, no hagas que me arrepienta._

 _Esa sentencia se dio en improviso tal que el japonés casi saltó de su lugar al escucharla. Kanda ya había salido de la Orden, y tenía pensando el comenzar —por primera vez— su vida… El que Lavi apareciera en su vagón de tren, era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera ocurrido. Pero ahí estaba, con una sonrisa —sincera— desenfadada y sus ojos* repletos de duda y miedo._

 _—Pensé que era imposible que dejases tu puesto —dijo cortante, aunque estaba nada enojado—. ¿Acaso no me dijiste que era imposible el venir conmigo?_

 _—Tan resentido como siempre —bromeó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación—. Pero… como ves, lo pensé y me di cuenta que esta vez prefiero el «quiero» antes que el «debo». Así que… más te vale hacerme feliz._

 _No era una amenaza, pero en ese momento Kanda vio aquello como un reto. Uno amigable que lo tentaba a decir una atrocidad._

 _—Obviamente te arrepentirás por quedarte._

 _._

 _Lavi rió en aquella ocasión y Kanda no pensó en los reiterados «no» que Lavi había farfullado hace no demasiado tiempo. Y solo por esa vez tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza aquella mujer que lo llamaba en medio de un campo repleto de lotos._

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

Ambos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la rutina del otro. Les resultó fácil, y no hubo grandes complicaciones, una vez habían amansado esas ganas de imponer sus propias reglas a expensas de su pareja. Así que se despertaban a tempranas horas de la mañana, hacían todas sus actividades antes que entre el sol, y se acostaban juntos por las noches.

Ahora, por su parte, Lavi seguía despertando a la par de la salida del astro rey, pero siempre simulaba seguir dormido. Se tapaba el rostro con las frazadas, y cambiaba su respiración por otra más profunda y calma. Ignorando —o tal vez, ya sabiendo de antemano— que nada de su pantomima pasaba desapercibida.

Kanda estaba lo suficiente cansado de peleas unilaterales —porque solamente él era quien daba grito de guerra, y Lavi siempre quedaba callado— como para ya no decir nada del asunto. Pensaba que Lavi podía hacer lo que quisiera. El que vivieran juntos y sean _—_ aparentemente— una pareja, no implicaba el poder controlarse la vida.

Kanda sabía que aunque quisiera sacar la información de esta caída, no conseguiría nada. Al menos no con Lavi. No con Lavi cuando se empeñaba en cerrar la maldita boca. No con Lavi, que… ahora era una tumba.

.

—Ya dije que ibas a arrepentirte.

Ese era el saludo que Kanda daba a Lavi —ya sin la atmosfera amical que volvería a su sentencia una broma— cada vez que el pelirrojo salía de su cuarto.

.

Lo cual era a las diez de la mañana.

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

 _Cuando entró a la sala, vio a Lavi leyendo con total detenimiento las cartas que llegaron en la mañana. Con tal atención que siquiera reparó en su presencia. Fue Kanda quien se tuvo que hacer notar._

 _—¿Y quién era?_

 _—Allen —respondió, mientras dejaba a un lado la correspondencia—. Dice que… bueno ya sabes, vida de casado, primer hijo, nos invita a que veamos al niño._

 _Ninguno se había presentado en la boda del chico, y pese a que no tenían ningún resentimiento contra de Allen —ni Kanda, aunque le costara admitirlo— ambos no se veían predispuestos a hacer tan largo viaje por semejante minucia. Además a Kanda no le gustaban los niños, y Lavi había admitido tener amor alguno por los infantes; de esa forma era obvio que la invitación, sería rechazada._

 _Dando por terminada la conversación, Kanda se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a ir por su espada —una que también había llamado mugen— para entrenar con ella, pero…_

 _—También resulta que sabe de lo nuestro.* —La tranquilidad con que dijo aquello, le hizo saber que no hubo ninguna recriminación de parte del pequeño Moyashi—. Es la primera persona que lo hace, o que se atreve de hablar el tema._

 _—Eso se debe a que fue criado por el estúpido de Cross —respondió. Lavi pareció encontrar sus palabras lo suficiente entretenidas, como para soltar una risita._

 _Guardaron un corto silencio confortable, hasta que Lavi lo truncó:_

 _—¿Quién es Alma?_

 _«Estúpido Moyashi, que se mete donde nadie lo llama»._

 _—¡¿Qué te importa?!_

 _Lavi no pareció afectado por su tono, y en cambio solo se encogió de hombros._

 _—Está bien._

 _._

 _Kanda se fue a entrenar._

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

—Hoy iré. Voy a volver un poco tarde.

Kanda sospechaba que Lavi con tal de escapar de su presencia —y el sofoco que le atribuía esta— se ofrecía a hacer todos los trabajos forzosos de la casa. Ya sea traer agua del pozo, cavar la tierra para poner semillas o arreglar algún problema en la infraestructura. Un trabajo que tenía altamente asignado era el ir al pueblo más cercano, a vender todo el producto —que no consumirían— de su cosecha.

Ese trato había sido dado desde que empezaron a ganar de la tierra. Según, Lavi decidió que a la hora de ocuparse de las ventas, era mejor alguien que sepa tratar con terceros —sin ceños fruncidos, ni palabras cortantes— y como estaban imposibilitados a andar siempre juntos —por esas malditas leyes contra la sodomía*— era innegable, que ese trabajo no pertenecía nadie más que el pelirrojo. Y con toda franqueza, Kanda estaba bien con el acuerdo. O al menos, lo había estado en un principio. Él no gustaba de tratar con personas ajenas a su existencia, Lavi era un ser que fácilmente podía crear sonrisas —falsas— bonitas que atraían a la gente. Hace tiempo que él no veía la simulación ni el acto verdadero y el hecho de que terceros pudieran ver aquello, le frustraba.

Daba vueltas por su casa, mientras el silencio turbador del ambiente, le recordaba que así era todos los días, sea que esté solo, o que Lavi estuviera con él. Todo era silencio, paz y tranquilidad. Lavi hace mucho se había escapado por la puerta, aun cuando vivía con él.

.

 _¿Desde cuándo ocurría eso?_ La falta de respuesta formó un nudo en su pecho, que su orgullo negó reconocer. Pero aun así, harto del sentimentalismo inútil. Rompió todos los platos de la alacena.

* * *

 **5.**

* * *

 _Una vez se instalaron en una pequeña casa a las afueras de un pueblo, empezaron a personalizar todo. O más bien, Lavi empezó a hacerlo._

 _Hizo estantes amplios, donde puso todos los libros que heredó de Bookman —estantes que cubrían gran parte de la sala— tapizó las paredes con colores llamativos y hasta se dio el trabajo de unir a la cosecha, unas cuantas flores. Flores inútiles que no eran en nada productivas._

 _El día que lo vio regar aquellas plantas, Kanda se acercó y le preguntó desde cuándo hacía semejantes estupideces para perder el tiempo. Desde cuándo Lavi —el aprendiz de Bookman, ese al que le costaba ver al mundo con una óptica menos objetiva— tenía amor por cosas tan ufanas y sin relevancia._

 _Lavi sonrió ante su interrogante:_

 _—Desde que me uní a la Orden, estoy haciendo cosas que no sirven de nada. O al menos, hice cosas que no tienen verdadero sentido —replicó—. Y… pensé, ¿por qué no poner cosas lindas en mi día a día? Estoy viviendo contigo, quiero endulzar mi paisaje._

 _Kanda frunció el ceño. Sin saber si podía tomar aquellas palabras, como una tontería o una ofensa. Ya que dicha frase, podría equivaler tanto una queja por su personalidad seca y amarga; como… un simple gusto sin relevancia alguna. Lavi tenía pasatiempos que variaban entre sí, desde tomarse tiempo para molestarlo, como un gusto irrefrenable por quedarse días exhorto ante un libro._

 _Lavi se levantó del suelo, y limpió las manos en sus pantalones; asimismo a paso ligero se acercó a él. La sonrisa del rostro de Lavi, contrastaba demasiado con las arrugas de su entrecejo. Tanto que Lavi rió suavemente, al momento que pasó una mano por su rostro, acariciando sus signos de molestia._

 _Kanda había querido apartar el toque, pero sintió más gusto que rechazo por el acto. En fin, siempre le gustaron las caricias de Lavi. De Lavi, quien tenía las manos calientes y ásperas. Un tacto totalmente diferente al suyo._

 _Decidió dejar de lado el enojo acaecido por la desconfianza._

 _—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No hay una flor que te guste?_

 _Kanda botó un suspiro, mientras rememoraba cuántas flores le gustaban. Y pese a agradar de la jardinería, encontró un número limitado de flores en su expediente de gustos. La mayoría eran muy olorosas y coloridas, pero… había una a la que tenía afecto por el mismo hecho de la nostalgia._

 _—El loto._

 _Lavi sabía que veía lotos a diario, aun cuando esa planta había desaparecido del mapa, desde el mismo instante que los Akumas inundaron Asia. Lavi no sabía el por qué lo hacía —él no se lo contó— pero parecía estar hilando alguna conclusión. Kanda nunca preguntó cuál._

 _—Ya veo —dijo. Y volvió a acercarse a las flores para regarlas._

 _._

 _Al tiempo de un mes, Kanda arrancó todo lo que Lavi había plantado. Lo sacó de raíz, y lo botó sin contemplación alguna. Y por ese mismo hecho, se dio una de las primeras peleas bilaterales que tuvieron. Lavi se encontró altamente ofendido por una semana. Pero luego pareció olvidar el tema._

 _._

 _Kanda plantó en lugar de todas ellas; girasoles*._

* * *

 **6.**

* * *

Lavi no mostró señas de enojo o desconcierto, una vez llegó y encontró el revoltijo de porcelana en el suelo. Es más, siquiera dijo palabra, y hasta pareció no notar el cómo sus pies pisaron los restos de los platos.

Él solo pasó de recto y dejó unos papeles, que conseguía semanalmente, en la mesa.

Papeles que Kanda, de momento, nunca había podido leer porque Lavi era altamente aprensivo a que lo haga. La única vez que logró tenerlos en manos, llegaron a tener una disputa feroz y atiborrada de insultos hirientes, y violencia no censurada. Aquella pelea acabó con la ruptura de todas esas hojas rellenas de palabras.

Tras la culminación de su discusión, Lavi se puso que cuclillas en el suelo, y poco a poco rehízo los papeles, tal y como si fueran un rompecabezas. Esa tarea le había costado dos días sin sueño, y llegó a parecer una imagen tan lastimera que Kanda se sintió culpable por ese mismo periodo de tiempo.

Se disculpó a la tercera noche. En un susurro que casi no podía ser escuchado. Pero Lavi le oyó, y en vez de abrir la boca y decir algo al respecto; tembló en su mismo sitio, y cerró sus ojos antes de que se note que estaban compungidos por lágrimas.

Kanda que había notado aquello, no tuvo el valor de esclarecer mejor las cosas.

.

Lavi, tras dejar su secreto de Estado, se acercó a él y le dirigió la palabra.

—Yuu, ¿cuál era el color del que querías pintar las paredes cuando nos mudamos acá?

Kanda le miró ceñudo y luego de hacerlo, dirigió su mirada a sus paredes de naranja chillante. Tan coloridas, que eran un atropello a la vista de cualquiera. Kanda se había acostumbrado a tan extraña visión. Pero dijo:

—Blanco.

Lavi asintió.

—Entonces, hay que pintar todo de blanco, ¿no?

Quiso negarse, pero no lo hizo, sus palabras quedaron trancadas en su garganta cuando vio que Lavi se dirigió a los papeles que dejó en la mesa, y se los llevó hasta el sofá. En todo ese recorrido, pisó la porcelana caída. Kanda se sintió altamente exasperado por eso.

—Lavi —dijo, y el pelirrojo le entregó la mirada— ¿De dónde…? —«¿De dónde sacas esos papeles?», «¿Quién te escribe?», «¿Por qué lo hace?»—. Nada.

.

El pelirrojo leyó sus papeles, con detenimiento, hasta la madrugada. Entró a la cama a eso de las tres; tiritando. Kanda no supo cuál era la candencia del cuerpo contrario, ya que Lavi se fue a la punta del colchón, por la simple gana de no tocarlo.

* * *

 **7.**

* * *

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Era la décima misión que tenía con Lavi y asimismo era la primera vez que reparaba en el motivo por el cual el pelirrojo, volvía a la par de él*. El muy maldito lo seguía a todos lados._

 _Lavi sonrió con presteza tal, que daba la sensación que el tono desdeñoso de Kanda, era más bien una broma. Lo odiaba._

 _—Nada, solo… estoy curioso. ¿Por qué visitas todos los cementerios que encontramos en cualquier país al que vamos?_

 _—Qué te importa._

 _Lavi no dio señales de estar ofendido y mucho menos pareció tener intención de retirarse. En cambio vio todo su rededor de la misma forma en la que Kanda lo había hecho. A diferencia del japonés, parecía que el aprendiz de Bookman sí encontró algo que valía la pena._

 _—¿Estás buscando una tumba en especial? Dime el nombre y podría ayudarte._

 _La despreocupación en su tono le pareció desagradable y le generaba desconfianza. Pero fuera de esos hechos, Kanda se sabía consciente de no saber nada de la persona a la que buscaba. Tenía datos demasiado básicos como que era mujer que era rubia y una voz que tendía a cambiar en sus sueños. Nada más, nada menos._

 _A la defensiva respondió:_

 _—Vete._

 _Y si bien la rudeza de su voz no surtió efecto, su espada sí logró la retirada de Lavi._

 _._

 _Lavi en cada misión lo siguió persiguiendo._

* * *

 **8.**

* * *

Lavi empezó a hacer arreglos en la casa.

Todo el día se la pasaba mejorando el sopor de sus sillas, cambiando el tapiz del sofá, pintando las paredes o hasta arreglando la fachada externa de su vivienda; también prometió comprar nuevos estantes para los libros, y relegó a sus queridos en un cajón perdido en la despensa. Y en las noches tenía por costumbre quedarse escribiendo un centenar de papeles con quién sabe qué. Eso último le recordaba al tiempo que Lavi era un escriba. El aprendiz de Bookman. El Bookman.

Kanda por su parte a pesar de sentirse altamente irritado, optó por seguir su propia rutina, sin sopesar en lo que hacía Lavi. No lo recriminaba, no decía nada. En fin, Lavi estaba haciendo algo útil, y suponía que cuando no hubiera nada que mejorar, esa absurda manía terminaría.

Pero por el contrario, Lavi al acabar los arreglos, empezó con la destrucción de cosas determinadas. Lo primero que cayó fue un florero, lo que vino después fue una cantidad varia de vasos, y pese a las reprimendas frecuentes, siguió haciéndolo tras dar una sarta de disculpas mal fundadas.

Kanda le dio un puñetazo en plena cara, cuando lo vio arrancado todos los girasoles que tenían dispersos en su cultivo. Lavi hizo una mueca por su acto. Parecía estar ofendido porque no le dejase hacer sus estupideces.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, por qué haces esa cara?! —le gritó mientras lo agarraba de las solapas.

Lavi no intentó huir de su arranque de ira, y tampoco parecía asustado. Era una imagen muy similar a cuando volvió a la Orden con el título de Bookman. Ese fue el tiempo donde lo odió más, ya que eso también fue un acto. El pelirrojo soltó una risa despectiva, casi ácida.

—No veo por qué defiendes a esas plantas. Si mal no recuerdo, no te gustan las flores. Ninguna te parece lo suficiente buena, a excepción de los lotos.

Kanda frunció el ceño, mientras observaba a todos los girasoles —excepto uno— dispersos en el suelo. Había plantado ese tipo de flores durante años. Las había cuidado por un largo tiempo. Lavi no sabía lo que decía. Lavi no sabía nada.

—No hay lotos Lavi, yo no puedo plantar lotos.

El pelirrojo pareció querer escupirle en la cara, pero en su lugar optó por zafarse de su agarre. Cuando estuvo libre dijo:

—¿Entonces, los girasoles son un reemplazo a lo que no puedes tener? —se acercó al único que no había caído, con la simple intención de retirarlo.

—Ni te atrevas —le ordenó.

—¿Es verdad?

—Vete a la mierda.

Lavi negó con la cabeza y botó una risita descontenta, asimismo pareció rendirse en su labor. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos, y esperó hasta que él acabara de recoger los cadáveres de todo aquello que destruyó. Mientras Kanda las levantaba, no podía evitar desear descargar otro golpe en Lavi, y también… Escuchó un suspiro.

—Hoy no quiero pelear.

Dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo en ese instante, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. « _Maldito hipócrita»,_ Lavi no tenía derecho a decir sus deseos, cuando luchaba para conseguir justo lo contrario. Apretó los girasoles en sus manos, hasta que sintió como muchos se deshacían ante semejante opresión.

—¡¿Quién empezó esto, eh?!

Los ojos de Lavi le increpaban: «Tú». Kanda no encontró reticencia alguna en usar a nueva cuenta la violencia, pero…

—Qué importa; dejémoslo.

Y de una zancada Lavi se acercó y le robó un beso. La rabia seguía ahí y el descontento; también los puños de Kanda seguían apretados, pero… al final cedió. Correspondió al tacto, notando en el mismo acto que había extrañado eso. Era un tiempo que no había ningún tipo de cercanía entre ambos.

.

Cuando sobrevino la reconciliación y se fueron a los adentros de su casa, Lavi —disimuladamente— pisoteó el último girasol.

* * *

 **9.**

* * *

 _—Yuu, me di cuenta que nunca me has dicho que me querías._

 _Eran las tres de la madrugada, y el idiota de Lavi se había dado la tarea de despertarlo, para simplemente decir eso. Kanda revolvió los ojos, y ocultó su cabeza debajo de su almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero…_

 _—¿Yuu?_

 _—Tú tampoco me has dicho nada por el estilo._

 _Lavi resopló divertido. Y su mano caliente se cernió encima de su pecho._

 _—Hay una diferencia —dijo, mientras juguetonamente acarició la marca de su maldición—, yo no tengo ningún tatuaje._

 _Kanda botó un bufido en ese preciso instante, y empujó a Lavi con la suficiente fuerza, como para que se entendiera que si no cerraba la boca; lo botaría de la cama._

 _._

 _Lavi ya no abrió la boca y lo dejó dormir._

* * *

 **10.**

* * *

Por alguna razón que estaba fuera de su conocimiento despertó como si no hubiera pegado ojo durante toda la noche. Su cuerpo estaba entumido y sin gana alguna de dejar el cobijo de las frazadas. Kanda se preguntó en ese momento si Lavi sufría lo mismo todos los días. No tenía la respuesta, y Lavi… extrañamente se había levantado antes que él.

Lentamente logró que su cuerpo accediera a salir de su prisión cálida y mullida, y luego con la misma velocidad se vistió. Como acto involuntario, devolvió su vista al lugar que ocupaba Lavi, pero él no estaba. Es más en su lugar, se encontraba una cantidad exorbitante de papeles escritos. Kanda no pudo evitar preguntarse la hora que era, o cuándo fue que Lavi lo dejó. Se encogió de hombros, y decidió tan solo preguntarle aquello personalmente.

Lo malo es que al salir no lo encontró, ni sentado en el sofá, ni en la mesa, ni cerca de la cosecha, ni… No estaba en ningún lado. Al principio creyó que fue por agua, pero pasaron las horas y el pelirrojo no volvía, luego pensó que fue a vender lo cultivado, pero… de momento no tenían ningún producto que ofertar. Llegó la noche y su amante no volvió.

Decir que estaba preocupado no era una exageración. Pero admitía que su mala espina no venía ligada a que creyera que algo le había pasado al pelirrojo —Lavi era fuerte, había salido vivo de una guerra hecha para ser perdida— sino… todo tenía que ver con el ambiente. Ante la perfección en la que ahora estaba instaurado Kanda. La fachada de su casa parecía la misma que cuando la arreglaron por primera vez, sus paredes tenían el color que deseó, sus muebles no tenían imperfecciones, todo parecía nuevo y… no le gustaba.

Con el corazón palpitándole con desenfreno, se dirigió con rapidez a su cuarto, abrió el armario y lo observó con detenimiento. Tal y como pensaba, faltaban prendas. Todas de Lavi. Del malnacido de Lavi.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó, y a la par de su ataque de ira, recordó la risa del pelirrojo, mientras se encogía de hombros y le contaba que también creía a su madre una puta, o una mujer que lo rechazó por pelirrojo*.

.

Se hundió en la rabia.

* * *

 **11.**

* * *

 _Lenalee había muerto en batalla. Fue una muerte heroica, donde ella había salvado a muchas personas antes de perecer. Pero pese a que ella les había pedido no llorar por su sacrificio, la Orden entera no pudo evitar verter lágrimas por ella._

 _Kanda, fue de los pocos que no lloró por su amiga de infancia. La chica que había apreciado al punto donde no bastaba el término de amiga y era más hermana. Pero no salió ninguna lágrima, él se quedó impávido, viendo quemarse los tantos ataúdes de ese día. Y cuando las miradas de todos los aledaños se fijaron en él —y su supuesta falta de corazón— vio como mejor vía el alejarse._

 _Salió a los bosques cercanos de la Orden, y ahí estaba él. Sentado junto al tronco de un árbol. Por un momento quiso darse la vuelta, pero cuando fue visto por un par —seguía sin acostumbrarse a que fueran dos— de ojos verdes, por orgullo; se quedó._

 _—¿Por qué no estás adentro?_

 _El brío infantil de Lavi había desaparecido desde el momento que había vuelto de las manos de los Noah. Así que en vez del dramatismo usual, enarcó simplemente una ceja._

 _—Porque no tenía ganas._

 _Ambos guardaron silencio. Uno turbador e incómodo._

 _—Lenalee ha muerto. —La frase sonaba tan mal, salida de su boca._

 _Lavi pareció compartir su sentimiento, ya que apretujó sus labios hasta casi desaparecerlos._

 _—Lo sé… murió joven —respondió en un susurro. Lavi estaba mirando al cielo en ese instante._

 _La melancolía en su rostro le pareció molesta… y contagiosa. El pelirrojo debía estar con los de la Orden, llorando a la exorcista caída._

 _—Entra de una vez, y laméntate con ellos._

 _—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No me salen las lágrimas, y estoy lamentando otras cosas antes que ella._

 _Kanda revolvió los ojos y quiso dejarlo ser, pero la interrogante estaba en su cabeza y al no poder acallarla, decidió hacerle soltar la sopa._

 _—¿Sigues llorando por tu maestro?_

 _—Jamás lloré por él, cuando él murió, dejó de existir y me puso como su suplente. —Kanda no lo entendía—. Pero lo que me aqueja es que yo… no tengo un Komui._

 _._

 _Kanda no podía entenderlo._

* * *

 ** _12._**

* * *

Tomó los papeles que había encima de la almohada de Lavi, y se llevó una gran sorpresa, al notar que la primera página llevaba su nombre*.

—Para Yuu Kanda. —Leyó en voz alta, y le molestó lo impersonal que sonaban esas simples palabras.

Las demás hojas tenían un contenido verdaderamente extraño; eran los datos de una persona. Empezaron con la nacionalidad, hora y fecha de la chica en cuestión, además tenía una descripción inigualable de la apariencia, y los primeros años de vida. Kanda no entendía el por qué Lavi había escrito tanto, cuando lo que le entregó no tenía sentido. El por qué su regalo de despedida, no era nada más que la biografía de una desconocida.

Pero como Lavi hacía pocas cosas sin una verdadera intención oculta; una vez llegó a la adolescencia de la chica, notó la intención. Ella era una exorcista, venida de hace mucho tiempo, que murió en el campo de batalla. Ella era rubia, preciosa y cálida; había muerto joven en un campo de loto, y luego fue usada para un experimento atroz que le dio un segundo aliento de vida. Ella era la mujer de sus sueños.

Los hechos que Lavi le había descrito estaban llenos de verdad, en cada línea nada parecía influenciado por la subjetividad. Todo era perfecto y pulido. Eran hojas y hojas, que Lavi había escrito hasta altas horas de la noche, para él y solo para él.

Al acabar el texto, Lavi puso dos solitarias palabras, que poco tenían que ver con la vida pasada de Alma:

 _«Te quise»._

.

Nunca más supo de él.

* * *

 **Notas aclaratorias:**

* * *

 **1**. Tengo la firme creencia de que Lavi tiene dos ojos, y que ese mismo hecho se demostrará en la saga presente del manga.

 **2**. En los tiempo de D. Gray-man, las leyes contra la sodomía estaban en —digamos— su apogeo, y como la Orden oscura trabaja para el Papado y demás, se me hace difícil que vayan mostrando a todo el mundo una relación homosexual.

 **3**. Ya dije, leyes contra la sodomía, y si mal no recuerdo, por estos tiempos —espero estar bien— había hasta algo similar a una policía para estos casos —qué tiempos más feos, en serio—.

 **4**. No busquen el significado de los girasoles, aquí admito que me dio pereza buscarlo —creo que era… plegaria hacia el dios piadoso, o… felicidad… creo—. El girasol en este fic representa a Lavi, no más, no menos. Y por si acaso, el loto es… Alma.

 **5**. Las leyendas acerca de los pelirrojos son varias, y mayormente son demasiado antagónicas. En este caso usé la referencia de la creencia donde se decía que cuando nacía un niño pelirrojo, la mujer había sido infiel.

 **6**. Si hay irregularidades históricas, lo siento muchos.

 **7**. La historia de "Alma" es la última muestra de amor de Lavi. Y… esta parte es similar a la del fic "Twelve days" de "Tami3". Yo tuve la idea ya en… el 2013 para mi primer fic Laviyuu —idea que deseché— pero como ella me ganó, pues… le doy sus debidos créditos.

* * *

En sí, lo que quería explicar era la decadencia de una relación, que se desintegra por la falta de comunicación de las dos partes. Donde uno de ellos se muere de celos, y el otro por orgullo no pregunta y deja las cosas pasar. Pero por desgracia, creo que no pude hasta el final esclarecer demasiadas cosas, aun cuando escribí tanto —puta vida, ¿por qué me pasa eso? —.

Pero tomen en cuenta esta es una historia de silencio, celos y orgullo. Y sí, aunque no me crean, esta es una historia de amor correspondido, que podía funcionar si ambos no fueran tan… cabezotas.

También siento por no esclarecer mucho el papel de Alma, pero pongamos lo siguiente; Alma es el fantasma de Kanda. Fantasma al que sigue queriendo y cuidando, asimismo es su secreto mejor guardado de terceros; pero es alguien que no está metido en su nueva relación. Para Lavi, Alma también es un fantasma, pero a diferencia de Kanda es un ente que está presente en todos lados, el silencio de Kanda al respecto le genera desconfianza, la forma en que reacciona le produce mucha más; la historia pasada de Kanda con su amante —una historia que para colmo abarcó dos vidas— le lastima demasiado. Y al final, no puede más y decide dejar a Kanda.

Admito que otra razón por la que no funcionó es porque Lavi no sabe querer ni recibir cariño, y para colmo está hambriento de amor. Kanda por su parte también está un poco perdido en ese aspecto… Oh, bueno, larga historia.

Tengo muuuuchas cosas por decir de esta historia, pero no me salen las palabras, así que… ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


End file.
